1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement control device, a control method for a movement control device, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is known a technology relating to a movement control device for moving a movement subject (image, character, or the like) within a display screen or a virtual space. For example, there is known a technology for detecting a position of a user's hand in a real space and scrolling menu items one by one each time the user waves their hand in a horizontal direction.